Artista de fuego
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Meggie nunca supo cuando fue que se enamoro del artista de fuego sacado de un libro. Pero lo hizo. (Meggie/Dustfinger)
**¡Hola!**

 **Realmente debo de esta** **r loca para ver feeling entre estos dos, ¡pero se lo vi!, y ahora ya nadie puede hacer que deje de shippearlos. Sobretodo después de entrar al fandom y ver que no soy la única *-***

 **En fin, espero que os guste :3**

* * *

 **— ARTISTA DE FUEGO —**

* * *

Observarle jugar con fuego siempre era una delicia. Incluso cuando no lo hacía literalmente. Siempre y cuando eso no la dañara a ella, por supuesto. Pero, aunque no lo quisiera, siempre terminaba perdonándole.

¿Podria ese pequeño placer ser complarable al de sumergirse en un gran libro? Meggie creía que sí, incluso estaba dispuesta a admitirse que era incluso mejor, aunque se sintiera un poco traidora para con sus libros favoritos al hacerlo.

Dustfinger danzaba como si no hubiera un mañana, una sonrisa de pura satisfacción marcada en su rostro. Meggie reconocía esa expresión de haberla leído descrita en libros, de haberla esbozado en su persona y en su padre, pero sobretodo, en versela a él. La sonrisa del triunfo, la que te salía involuntaria cuando hacías algo que amabas. Nadie diría realmente al verle que sus compañeros de baile no eran otros que el dorlor e, incluso, la muerte misma. Quienes le acariciaban y le seguían el ritmo.

No parecía real, él mismo Dustfinger no era real. Era uno más de los personajes fantásticos que colmaban sus libros, pero para ella él era mucho más.

Dusfinger, el saltimbanqui artista de fuego. Fuera quien fuese el escritor que lo creo, ella siempre estaría eternamente agradecida por ello.

Una ligera brisa nocturna se levantó, haciendo que el cabello rubio de Meggie ondease y su corazón se saltara un latido por el pánico.

Recordó fugazmente como Dustfinger le había dicho hacía años, que con viento ni tan siquiera él podía domar a la bestia, oculta en el elemento vital abrasante.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron todavía más de admiración, si se podía, como el hombre sacado de un mundo de fantasía se adaptaba al cambio en el ambiente, sin mucho esfuerzo, haciendo piruetas y cabriolas con las antorchas en mano como si nada, el olor a gasolina impregnado en ellas.

Meggie se reprimió el impulso de aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que él acabó para siempre con ese fuego hundiéndolo en el agua.

Dustfinger se volvió, sorprendido y alagado, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de cicatrices a su inesperada expectadora, al parecer más que satisfecha.

— Muchas gracias por los aplausos, joven dama —habló dejando tras de si los barreños llenos de agua, en los que se ahogaban las antorchas, y las botellas de gasolina—. Pero, nuestra lectora favorita no debería estar gastando su tiempo libre en leer el desenlace de ese libro tan truculento que la tenía tan enganchada, Gwin.

La marta con cuernos apareció entre el follaje, y se hizo un hueco entre los hombros de Dustfinger. Meggie decidió hacer caso omiso a la sangre impregnada en su naricilla.

Era cierto, todas las noches antes de dormir tenía su cita con los libros, y la mayor parte de sus sentidos clamaban por saber más del actual libro bajo su almohada. Pero al parecer no todos, pues se encontraba ahí, admirando el trabajo del artista de fuego.

Las letras impresas seguirían ahí en cuanto decidiera volver a echarles la mano encima, sin embargo las actuaciones de su amigo eran siempre algo único, que no querría perderse por nada.

Aunque, gracias al cielo, había heredado el suficiente orgullo de sus padres para no admitirlo.

— ¿Acaso me dirás ahora como gastar mi tiempo libre? —su duro tono de voz contrastraba mucho con la expresión divertida en su rostro.

El rió, mientras se disponía a guardar todo eso dentro de la casa. Ella no le detuvo, a pesar de que quería que se quedase más tiempo en el exterior, junto a ella.

— Por supuesto que no, Meggie —aseguró mientras él y Gwin se perdían en el manto de la noche.

La joven lectora espero a escuchar la puerta trasera cerrarse tras los dos personajes de libro que cobraron vida una vez, cuando ella tenía tres años, para suspirar. Todavía no sabía a quien agradecerle por haber conseguido convencerle de que se quedase en el mundo real, pero lo haría gustosa.

Se quedó un tiempo fuera, simplemente mirando la casa, tal y como Dustfinger hizo una vez cuando ella tenía doce años.

Un amagó de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ¿quién le diría que algún día sentiría algo tan fuerte por el hombre extraño portador de malas nuevas que acechaba su hogar?

Ah, dios, era tan fácil leer sobre el amor en los libros, y tan difícil sentirlo realmente. Ni tan siquiera sabía lo que hacer que se quedaba como estatua, en medio del jardín trasero, cuando un muy interesante libro la esperaba en su habitación.

Con pasos de plomo, comenzó a caminar hasta el interior, con ganas de adentrarse de nuevo en una historia que no tuviera nada que ver con el saltimbanqui de haya adentro.

 _¿Por qué siempre tenía que ponerselo tan difícil?_

 _Dios, ni que lo intentara._

* * *

 **Pienso que, a pesar de todo, tendría que ocurrir un milagro para que Meggie se declarase XD.**

 **En fin,**

 **¡nos vemos! :D**


End file.
